La Habitación de Butch
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: Definitivamente Blossom y Butch no hablarían de lo que ella vio esa tarde. De hecho, ambos iban a esperar olvidarlo pronto. 【Drabble de MAYO para "El año de la abundancia", promovido por la secta Aquelarre】


**A**claración:

Drabble para "**El año de la abundancia**", promovido por la secta **Aquelarre** (o las chicas de la página Ｐｏｗｅｒ⋆Ｐｕｆｆ), abierto para todo fan escritor de la comunidad.

* * *

**DRABBLE || MAYO**

**Tema: Literatura.**

* * *

_**La habitación de Butch**_

—Adilay Fanficker.

**P**alabras: 824.

* * *

—¡No pienso subir a la habitación de tu hermano! —le exclamó Blossom a su contraparte recién reformada, Brick. Quien por cierto y muy para su pesar, era su compañero de química por lo que he ahí el motivo de estar en su apartamento trabajando.

Brick la miró molesto.

—¡¿Acaso quieres moldear esto con tus manos?! —le gritó de vuelta con pegajosa plastilina verde que resplandecía como si fuese demasiado peligrosa incluso para ambos.

Los dos tenían protección contra la radiación pero Blossom ni de chiste tocaría esa cosa y menos si olía peor que su contraparte a los 6 años cuando se negaba a bañarse.

A la chica le pareció extraño que Brick tuviese su propio laboratorio en casa pero dado a que era tan listo como ella, no le asombraba tanto. El profesor estaba ocupando su propio laboratorio así que ellos tendrían que usar este.

—¿Y por qué Butch lo tendría? —se quejó.

—¡Porque es un idiota! ¡Le gusta joderme y ayer lo vi tomándolo! ¡Ahora ve antes de que el maldito empiece a hacer aviones de papel con él! ¡Lo vamos a necesitar!

—¡No me grites que no soy tu sirvienta!

—¡Sólo hazlo, maldición!

A pesar de tener ya 20 años, Blossom salió refunfuñando del laboratorio como una niña de 10 años; incluso lo remedó; pero de no ser porque estaban compitiendo "amistosamente" contra Dexter, Blossom mandaría a Brick a importunar a su madre Mojo.

Volando subió rápido por las escaleras enojada, y tocó con fuerza la primera puerta que tuvo enfrente.

—¡Es la otra! —gritó Boomer desde el interior de esa. Como si el menor de los RRB hubiese oído todo.

—¡¿Cuál otra?!

—¡A tu izquierda!

Otro que le gritaba. A Blossom casi le dolía que ya no pudiese golpearlos como antes dado a que ahora eran "aliados" sin embargo en el fondo seguían siendo los mismos chicos molestos y gritones que ella conoció a sus cinco años.

—¿Butch? —tocó tratando de ser menos explosiva, después de todo, el lunático que habitaba ese cuarto era más fácil de ofender y molestar que Buttercup—. ¿Butch?

Suspiró esperando no ser demasiado inoportuna pero si no volvía rápido con el estúpido libro de Brick, éste iba a berrear como un asno por horas.

—Butch, voy a pasar.

Nadie le respondió. Ella sólo esperaba que el tonto estuviese completamente vestido.

—Con permiso —avisó por tercera vez.

Cuando abrió la puerta Blossom se preguntó si no habría entrado a un universo alterno donde en vez de hallar la pestilencia típica de los chicos en una alcoba, se había adentrado en una pulcra habitación que olía a aromatizante de pisos. Pero al parecer no fue así ya que Butch estaba vistiendo su típica ropa de maleante mientras oía música, acostado en su cama y… leía.

Al verla con los audífonos sobre sus orejas, el moreno entrecerró sus ojos sobre ella.

Blossom se esperaba que la lectura de Butch se redujese a las revisas Playboy o comics porno, algo de su "nivel"; sin embargo sobre las manos del chico había una enorme biblia que ni ella tenía en casa; se preguntó si adentro ocultaba una revista XXX pero por lo que notó, estaba limpio.

Butch incluso cerró el enorme libro con cuidado y lo dejó a un lado para quitarse los audífonos y taladrarla con la mirada. La misma que ponía cada vez que Buttercup lo sacaba de sus casillas luego de horas y horas molestándose entre ellos.

Sólo esperaba que no la sacase de su cuarto y cama de un puñetazo; los cuales por cierto, dolían mucho.

—Eh… eh… el libro de Brick —dijo incómoda viendo el piso—. ¡Toqué varias veces!

Desvió sus ojos rosas al techo sólo oyendo cómo Butch se levantaba de su cama para rebuscar entre su escritorio (lo único desordenado) y sacaba un enorme libro, no más grande que la biblia, para ir con ella para dárselo.

—Si le dices algo de esto a Buttercup, tú y yo vamos a tener serios problemas, ¿oíste? —le gruñó con mucho odio impreso en su voz.

—Yo no vi nada —torpemente tomó el libro y se dispuso a salir—, perdona la molestia.

Exhaló con alivio cuando la puerta se cerró atrás de ella. Entonces volvió como un rayo al laboratorio donde lanzó el libro (sin mancha ni alteración alguna) sobre el escritorio de metal de Brick.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —refunfuñó el pelirrojo todavía intentando darle forma a la masa que ya estaba tomando un color morado.

Se supone que para su demostración, ellos dos iban a crear una pomada curativa instantánea. Si lo lograban, no sólo podrían ganar el premio mayor sino que además podrían ayudar al campo médico teniendo un ungüento que con el contacto reconstruía células en segundos.

—Cállate —le espetó ella acomodándose el traje anti radiación.

No, definitivamente Blossom y Butch no hablarían de lo que ella vio esa tarde. De hecho, ambos iban a esperar olvidarlo pronto.

**—FIN—**

* * *

_Primero que nada pido disculpas por no echarme una vuelta por los demás escritos que los otros participantes de este reto están subiendo; he querido hacerlo pero lamentablemente no me alcanza el tiempo, tengo demasiados fics incompletos, una vida algo ajetreada y poca inspiración, así que de nuevo perdón por no dar la cara todavía y apoyar más a la comunidad. Prometo hacerlo cuando me haga un espacio. :(_

_¿Ustedes cómo vieron este drabble que casi llega a one-shot? Sé que los drabbles son aproximadamente 300 palabras más corto pero hice lo que pude. _

_Yo no sé ustedes, pero a mí sí me sorprendería que Butch creciese para ser un chico más ordenado y responsable, y que solo busque aparentar que sigue siendo el mismo mocoso rebelde que todos conocen XD. Jajaja, eso de que leía la biblia... les aviso que no dije qué biblia estaba leyendo, también les recuerdo que el cristianismo no es la única religión en contar con la suya. 7w7_

_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Gracias por leer y sus maravillosos comentarios!_

_¡Saludos y hasta el próximo escrito!_

* * *

**JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
